


The Blood of His Family

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boys in Chains, Castiel Whump, Chains, Day 31, Dean Winchester Whump, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Kline Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, Sam Winchester Whump, Sexual Harassment, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Today's Special: Torture, Torture, Whipped, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 are captured by an angel and a demon, and the torture begins.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Blood of His Family

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020  
> No. 31 TODAY'S SPECIAL" TORTURE  
> Whipped
> 
> I actually did have this written yesterday. I was just really busy, and then did some cosplaying, and then was too tired to post. So sorry.

It was utterly unbelievable that Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack had all gotten themselves captured. Shouldn’t they have been able to find a way out? Shouldn’t they be smart enough to get out of this?

But here they were, Sam tied to a whipping post, while the other three were chained. And oh, thanks to the courtesy of their hosts, Castiel and Jack had Enochian cuffs around their wrists. Seeing as Jack was de-powered, those were enough to hold him.

“Sammy, it’s gonna be okay,” Dean panted, trying to get out of his chains. “It’s gonna be okay.” He cried out as metal scraped skin.

Sam just looked at them all, his heart in his throat.

Not again. He couldn’t do this again.

He wondered if it was going to be the angel or demon who walked in. It was odd, the two different realms working together against them. He supposed the “enemy of my enemy” thing was really pulling through.

It ended up being the both of them, as if Sam required special treatment.

Both held simple, but heavy, leather straps.

Sam tried to not be sick right then and there.

The angel handed his whip to the demon, and went and caressed Sam’s face. Sam growled, trying to bite, but the angel had just moved his hand into his hair. He gripped it, making Sam look up at him.

“You’ve had us in you before — angels, demons... I can make it happen again.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

The angel just smiled, and then he went behind Sam, grabbed his flannel and shredded it in two. Sam could barely breathe, even as the air moved quickly in and out of his lungs. It did little to get oxygen into his bloodstream. Then his black undershirt was ripped off as well. He knelt before them, naked from the waist up. And they had those whips.

“Why don’t you go first?” the demon suggested.

“I’m surprised you don’t want to go first. The Boy King and all.”

“Oh, he’s just sloppy seconds at this point. You should’ve heard him when he was in the Cage, crying like a baby while Lucifer poked him up his skirt.”

The angel laughed at this, as if Lucifer was a good, old friend. Maybe he had been.

And then the whipping began.

Dean couldn’t stop screaming as he watched those heavy straps alternate, each taking steady turns to lash at Sam’s back. Sam cried out with each hit, and his skin began tearing into strips. Blood flew.

“Hey! _Hey!_ ” Dean cried. “Take me, you sons of bitches! Take me! For fucks sake, take me! God, please! _Please!_ ”

Dean didn’t even consider what he was doing, how much it would hurt.

He didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care.

He just needed Sam to stop hurting.

Castiel screamed as well, and Jack was sobbing.

Their captors didn’t listen to anyone’s pleas, and when they were done with Sam, having whipped him to within an inch of his life, they chained him beside Dean, where he couldn’t even hold himself up. And then they took Jack.

“Youngest next.”

“Stop!” Castiel yelled. “He’s just a child!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t harm him too much,” the angel said. “We still need him.” He grabbed Jack’s face, and then ran his hand down his chest. Jack’s chin quivered, and a tear trailed down his cheek. “Oh, what a pretty child you are.”

Dean had had those words directed at him enough times for him to not be able to just stand there and take it quietly. He tried tearing at his restraints, doing anything he could to get himself free. He even pulled at his hand with the metal, forcing it down, down… trying to break his wrist and thumb, so he could slip it out. Maybe just dislocating it would work too. Dean was ready to find out.

The demon pressed the whip up against Dean’s neck, getting much too close for comfort.

Dean trembled.

“You want to be next, beautiful?”

Dean snarled and spit at him.

The demon undid Dean’s chains, and then threw him at the whipping post.

“What are you doing?” the angel cried.

“This one wants it.”

The angel growled. “Fine.”

And then it was Dean’s turn.

And he was okay with it. Because at least Sam wasn’t being hurt. At least that angel wasn’t looking as if he was going to touch Jack. At least Castiel was unhurt.

Dean tried to count the lashes, but then realized that just stressed him out to the point where maybe the PTSD from this would settle in early. _Yeah, yeah, come on in. I know this is a home invasion, and you’re a tad early, but as you can see, it’s already crap in here. So sit down, put your feet up, make yourself at home. Oh, is that a knife? Fun!_ So he stopped counting. And he tried to just breathe.

He couldn’t take each lash, and was in such severe pain with each one, that he dreaded the next, and the next, and the next. Oh, fucking god, when would it be over?

It seemed as if it never was.

Jack couldn’t stop crying as he watched yet another one of his dads get whipped. And before the last lash landed on Dean, the angel winked at him.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he felt like he was going to be sick.

And then it was his turn. Castiel fought for him, desperately kicking out. The angel restrained him, choking him. The demon got Jack.

As they ripped off his shirt — the angel even playing with his belt a little — and tied him to the blood-soaked whipping post, making him kneel on the floor that was all blood, Castiel continued to fight.

All too soon, the whip landed on Jack.

And he’d never known pain like it.

He screamed, he sobbed.

He wanted to be just like his dads and be able to endure it, but he couldn’t. Oh, he just couldn’t! It was too much. It was all too much!

Jack’s mind seemed like it was filled with an endless scream now, and bursting with angry red and a black void. His mind had given up, no longer realizing that he was in a body that could exist outside of pain, no longer realizing what his name was, or how to talk. It didn’t even think. The pain thought for him.

Castiel broke his wrist and his thumb, doing so on both hands despite the agony of it. And he slipped free of the cuffs. Now free of them he could heal. He’d rather not waste power on healing himself while his family was bleeding out, backs looking like ripped up, raw meat that a really angry butcher’s apprentice had gotten to, but he had to if he wanted to protect them.

He healed. He glowed golden, his eyes a vivid blue. Sam and Dean shut their eyes, even while they hung from the chains, not even able to hold themselves up.

Jack never stopped crying.

Castiel charged the angel first, knowing he was more powerful than the demon.

But it was just him, and he was against two adversaries.

Castiel punched at the angel, who blocked it, so he punched again. Then he spun, trying to get more momentum and force for his next move. With that gathered, he kicked.

Blocked.

The angel grabbed his foot, and shoved him backwards.

Castiel tripped over Dean’s feet, and fell hard on his back.

The blood of his family tainted his clothes, barely taking a second to reach his skin and mar it. He would be able to wash it away, but not truly. It would never leave him.

The demon got on him, grabbing his coat for leverage, and punched and punched, till Castiel was bleeding and swollen, and nearly senseless.

Then he was picked up, and shoved right into the angel’s waiting arms. The angel turned Castiel about, hand around his neck now, and grabbed his arm. Before Castiel could do anything, he gripped his bicep tight, and pulled. Castiel screamed from the pain of the joint of his shoulder leaving the socket. And then he grunted, the demon’s fist having made contact with his stomach.

Castiel kicked at the angel as he head-butted the demon. The angel didn’t let go, even as the demon fell back. So he rammed his elbow down again, and again, until he heard cracking. He bit the angel’s forearm, just to be absolutely sure that he would get free.

The demon came at him, and Castiel used the weight of the angel, grabbed him around the chest, to get horizontal and kick his feet out at the demon. Both adversaries fell back, and onto the floor, and Castiel landed on his feet.

He had room to summon his angel blade.

Once the familiar weight of it was in Castiel’s palm, he went after the demon, wanting to kill him first. His thrust was blocked, and then his wrist was grabbed. Castiel smashed at the hand holding on to him, forcing it to let go, and then he stabbed. The demon had tried to dodge, but he didn’t entirely get out of the way. The angel blade rammed into his shoulder. Quick as lightning, Castiel pulled it free.

The angel came up behind him with his own blade.

Castiel sensed it more than anything, but he knew it was coming. He shoved the demon aside, and then turned towards the angel. Their blades met in the air, a pure, ringing sounding out.

There was movement, a whoosh of air, and then Castiel’s coat had been cut into.

The demon had picked up one of the whips.

He tried to lash him again, aiming for his face and neck. Even though it would hurt, Castiel reached out, and snatched it from the air. The angel slashed at Castiel, and Cas ducked down.

Using the force of his movements, he pulled on the whip, yanking till the demon slammed up against his back, and there was a distinct _pop_ that came from his wrist, or maybe his elbow. Castiel spun him around, and his body was victim to the stab Castiel was about to have fallen prey to.

The demon sparked out in orange light.

Aggravated, the angel pulled his blade free, and then shoved the demon aside. Castiel moved first. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that tried coming down at him, but then his attempt at a stab was also blocked.

The fight became one purely of strength as the both battled to keep the other from stabbing them, while also trying to wrest their blade hands free, so they could injure and kill.

Castiel was shoved up against the wall.

His breaths came hard, and fast. Were he human, he would’ve been coated in sweat.

Thanks to the incessant throbbing in his shoulder, he was losing.

The other angel brought his blade closer and closer, and then it kept going. It stabbed into Castiel’s collarbone, going in an inch, and then nearly another. His injury rang with Grace, while blue-white bled from him and flared about him. The pain of the slow-moving penetration of the blade was agonizing. Castiel screamed through gritted teeth.

A hard, dark laugh left the enemy angel.

Castiel had to end this. Even now while he fought, and nearly failed, his family was still bleeding, still hurting.

And it was his fault.

His fault that he hadn’t been able to stave off their attackers, his fault that he hadn’t been able to try and escape sooner. His fault, his fault, his fault…

Cas took a few seconds to glance at Dean, saw that his family member was incoherent on the floor.

Strength burned through him.

Castiel let out a fierce cry, and did all he could to get the upper hand. He fought for a few long seconds, and then more, longer. Time passed, blood pumped, and his exhausted determination was a ringing in his ears.

Finally, Castiel got the upperhand. With a quick motion he shoved the angel down onto the floor, and smashed his foot down on his wrist. Bones broke. The angel blade fell free.

Nearly victorious, Castiel straddled him, one knee up, and then grabbed his shirt.

“Please…”

Castiel ignored him.

Stabbing his blade into him was one of the easiest things he’d ever done.

Now, Castiel stood amongst the dead bodies of his enemies, and the torn apart bodies of his family. They were still alive. Their cries told him that.

Quick as he could, Castiel freed them all, and then healed them, healing Jack and Dean at the same time. If he had another hand, he would’ve reached out for Sam as well.

Now, his family sat on the ground, panting, shocked. Castiel didn’t bother to heal himself.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine.”

A lie. A blatant, pathetic lie.

Castiel would never be fine again. Because of what he witnessed, how helpless he’d been, he would never find a way to be alright.

But he supposed he was doing better than Jack. When they asked Jack how he was, he never answered. His mouth stayed closed. As if he couldn’t speak. And when Castiel probed into his mind, while Sam held him protectively, he learned that Jack would never speak again.

Castiel cried, yet hid his tears, while he helped his family from the bleak dungeon.

Team Free Will 2.0 was alive. And at a great cost. But maybe they’d be alright. Maybe. Or maybe not. 

In the end, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, thanks for sticking with me with Whumptober 2020! I had a whole lot of fun writing this. Happy Belated Halloween! Hope you guys had a fun, safe, and candy-filled time. I know I did. Now I'm going to do something crazy and try to do NaNoWriMo.


End file.
